This invention relates to a stabilizing device for a trailer, and in particular to a device for preventing sway between a trailer and a towing vehicle.
Pronounced sway between a trailer and a towing vehicle represents a serious problem, including as one extreme what is commonly referred to as fishtailing. Attempts have been made to control the swaying between a trailer and a towing vehicle.
Examples of antisway devices are found in Canadian Pat. Nos. 482,291, issued to Clifford M. Wakeman on Apr. 8, 1952; 1,055,971, issued to Dala W. Schubert et al on June 5, 1979 and 1,164,497, issued to Durrel U. Howard on Mar. 27, 1984. In general, the patented devices are somewhat complicated and/or incapable of control in response to predetermined trailer speed changes.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the above-identified problems by providing a relatively simple stabilizing device for use between a towed vehicle and a towing vehicle, which is capable of controlling sway when the speed of the towed vehicle exceeds a predetermined maximum.